memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis
thumb|[[James T. Kirk under hypnosis.]]Hypnosis was a psychological technique. It produced a trance-like state in which one was relaxed and more susceptible to suggestion. One who hypnotizes was called a hypnotist. Specifics Hypnosis relaxed a person's inhibitions and was a delicate process. ( ) Alpha hypnosis would not force someone to break their own morals, but could alter their perception or understanding of an event. ( ) It is a popular method of restoring repressed memories. ( , ) It could be used to verify the truth of reported statements. ( ) Injured Vulcans could initiate a type of self-hypnosis to focus their efforts on physical repair. ( ) Human self-hypnosis is possible. ( ) History Therapeutic In the 20th century, hypnosis was used to examine people reporting to have been abducted by extraterrestrials. ( ) In 2270, Leonard McCoy performed hypnosis on Pavel Chekov as a means to help him imagine being Harry Mudd, to help track down Mudd's Superstella. McCoy was uneasy tampering with the officer's inhibitions, but Chekov said he trusted the doctor not to harm him. It worked – Chekov suggested the planet Sarai, and Mudd was located in that sector. ( ) In February 2274, Captain Morgan Avery suspected that the armed mobilization of Husians on Hus-24 against Starfleet was a result of hypnotism by their spiritual leader, Edrem. ( ) In 2285, hypnosis by Dr. Krista Sivertsen was unable to reveal to James T. Kirk why he thought he was a participant in the events recounted in the novel . ( ) In the 2340s and 2350s, Starfleet Academy's Priam IV test was required for graduation. It involved hypnotizing cadets into believing a scenario was real. ( ) In 2364, Deanna Troi hypnotized Beverly Crusher and Worf to restore lost memories. ( ) In 2366, Geordi LaForge recreated three mythological s on the holodeck to hear their hypnotic song. ( ) In 2369, Benjamin Sisko initially thought his orb experience was a form of hypnosis. ( ) In 2375, Beverly Crusher used hypnotism to treat Colin Blakeney's temporal shock. Hypnosis allowed Blakeney to accept Data, Deanna Troi and Crusher as participants in holodeck simulations of his past, in order to help him reintegrate his memories. ( ) In 2376, The Doctor was susceptible to hypnosis. ( ) Weaponized While he was in stasis, 20th century Doctor Alfred Bleikoff was surgically altered: his brain was replaced with an electronic brain capable of generating a mass hypnotic effect. In 2266, after he was revived and returned to Earth, Bleikoff used the technique to try to remove the Earth defense screen, likely in order to facilitate an invasion. ( ) In 2266, the M-113 creature hypnotized its prey before striking. ( , ) Spock and Leonard McCoy attempted unsuccessfully to hypnotize the crew of a threatening Vinithi ship by modifying a sonic hypnosis-inducer to affect their physiology. ( ) In 2267, Kor thought that the Organian phenomena of weapons radiating at high temperatures was an affect of hypnosis. In 2269, Spock theorized that Organians were expert hypnotists, and what they'd perceived on Organia was a result of hypnotism rather than reality. ( , ) In the 2260s, after being knocked out by small drones, James T. Kirk awoke apparently hypnotized. He walked into a cave and climbed into a stasis chamber as if he were in a trance. ( ) In 2267, a hypnotic song was heard by James T. Kirk. He lashed himself to the mast of a Homeric ship the way did thousands of years ago, in order to hear the song without obeying its hypnotic message to commit suicide. ( ) Klingon Professor Karkax used a mechano-hypnotiser to perform mass hypnosis on the Lothorian administration, then on the crew of the . They were ordered to crash the starship into the capital of the Federation, and the ploy would have succeeded except that Spock's Vulcan physiology was able to overcome the hypnotism. ( ) Hypnotists * Alfred Bleikoff (altered) * Beverly Crusher * Edrem (possibly) * Forbus * Karkax * Lorelei * M-113 creature * Leonard McCoy * Rigelian hypnoid * Rycho (possibly) * s * Krista Sivertsen * Starfleet Academy (Priam IV test) * T'Pelak * Deanna Troi * Carl Wentworth Hypnotic agents * alpha hypnotape * Andronican mind-control * hypnoscan * hypno-sedative * mechano-hypnotiser * neopenothal * riatine * servo * sodium pentathol * sonic hypnosis-inducer * Venus drug Appendices References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * External links * * category:medical procedures category:psychology